


my god this reminds me of when we were young

by youareiron_andyouarestrong



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareiron_andyouarestrong/pseuds/youareiron_andyouarestrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris <em>really hates</em> Barry's new growth spurt. for a multitude of reasons and more specifically, for him stealing the last slice of pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my god this reminds me of when we were young

Iris remembers with astounding clarity when Barry got tall.

He’d always been the same height as her during their childhood, their eyes level. They could cram in on her bed, legs tangled, bickering over books and series, or attempting to do homework together, trying to shove the other off the bed and cackling triumphantly when either of them was successful. It was usually Iris.

At about fifteen, Barry seemed to go bed the same height as her and then get up the next day towering over her by a full six inches ( _seven,_ he’ll insist and she rolls her eyes).  He _looms._ And Barry, being Barry, seems to have _no idea_ how to handle this. He trips over everything, flails about trying to control his limbs and it would be _hilarious_ even it weren’t so _worrying_.

But yes. Iris went from being able to look Barry in the eye to having to tilt her head back and stand on the very tips of her toes just so the top of her head could reach his _nose._ It’s infuriating. And on top of that, to add insult to injury, she can’t even intimidate him properly anymore to get him to give her the last slice of pizza or the final scoop of ice cream. It’s hard to look scary or even remotely threatening when you need to stand on a stepstool to look someone in the eye. And while Barry’s always maintained a healthy respect (fear) of her ferocity since childhood, well…it’s getting harder, that’s all.

Like now, for instance.

“Bartholomew. Henry. Allen,” Iris growls, teeth bared, jaw set. “Give it _here_.”

“No,” he says mulishly, scowling down at her, not in the least moved by the triple name whammy. “I’m _hungry._ I haven’t eaten since three!”

“It’s three-fifteen!” Iris hollers exasperatedly. “ _And_ you already ate the leftover steak _and_ the mac‘n’cheese I made!”

“There’s a bunch of boxes in the cupboard you could make,” Barry retorts.

“ _Boxed_ macaroni and cheese?” Iris demands indignantly. “You would make me eat _that?_ ”

“Well I’m not stopping you,” says Barry and Iris _glares_ at him. He just scowls back down at her, long brows almost meeting in the middle. Lord knows it’s not the first iteration of this fight, and it probably won’t be the last.

So Iris tries another tactic.

She backs him into the wall, trying to jump on her toes to grab the pizza slice from his hand, which he simply holds _high_ above her head (the jerk-ass), but backing up and playing keep away with the pizza slice requires more coordination than Barry possess and soon enough, his back knocks into the kitchen wall.

“Ha!” Iris exults, seeing victory in her grasp, but before it can be realized, Barry just _crams_ the whole slice into his mouth. It’s horrendous.

“ _Barry Allen!”_ she howls in outrage. “You—you _jerk!_ ”

He has to chew for a few seconds in order to swallow properly (she hopes he _chokes—_ not _fatally_ , just enough to teach him a lesson), and finally manages to get out, “I’ll get you coffee from Jitters next time Joe takes us downtown.”

She glowers at him, unappeased. “A triple shot mocha with an extra shot of raspberry syrup.”

“ _And_ a scone,” he wheedles, and as irritated as Iris is about him taking the last slice of pizza, she relents.

“Jerk,” she grumbles, just for added emphasis.

“I’m _growing,_ ” he insists and she pinches him in the side for that, a small victory against the unending change.   

**Author's Note:**

> I got the urge to write teenage!Iris and Barry nonsense while trying to write _another_ prompt that hopefully I will still get to.


End file.
